Talyssey
by foreverdreaming28
Summary: (note: title subject to change) Talia sets off on a long journey to save her brother and meets many obstacles and new people throught all the countries she goes through (hinthintlike Odysseus and his travels to get homehinthint). Not great summary. Read f
1. Muse and Chapter 1

Disclamer: Okay, I'm not going to write this every chapter so just understand that it goes for every chapter. If you recognize anything we don't own it and aren't claiming to. Oh yeh, and this story was done by my class. Each of us did a different chapter, but I'm not saying which one I did. ;) It kind of has the same idea as the Odyssey but not exactly. Since this was done for school (bleh) we had to include certain parts, so sorry if it looks forced. I do have the rest of the story and will be posting it soon; so if anyone actually likes this enough to sit through another chapter, I should have it up in about a week.

Review! Flame if you want, but that doesn't do anything.

To start off we also needed an "Invocation to the Muse" but I don't want to put that on its own page, because then it messes up the numbers and I hate that. So chapter 1 and the Muse are both on this page.

Now onto the story, with the hopes that I haven't bored you already or scared you away.

* * *

Muse, guide my pen,  
and let no imperfections come through  
in the story of the honorable fighter,  
who risked her life for her people.  
Let me not fail in showing  
the courageousness of the woman  
who struggled against the terrors of hell,  
who never paused in her journey to save her kin.  
When the battle raged on  
she took no note of her own injuries,  
but struck down the attackers to save the righteous. 

Let the tales long told over winter fires,  
and on dreary days,  
come forth and glorify the one,  
whom fought the rebels to save her country,  
whom was a leader of men!

Give me the strength to tell all  
about the honor she held,  
and her steadfast resolve to fulfill all promises.  
Australia, she calls home,  
but she finds no rest there.  
The battle was won by her hand,  
guided by the goddess of arrows,  
but she finds the war is far from over.  
This war, though, is a new one.  
A war with fate!  
A war against anything  
that stands in her way of fulfilling her promise!

Trickery! Deceit! Lies!  
are what she is rewarded with.  
She is on a mission far different from any before,  
and it is one only she can do.  
Destiny seems far off but fate is always at hand.

Muse, make for me the words  
with which I may use  
to tell how Dylan interfered in Talia's life.  
For it was his intention  
that she never reach her goal,  
that she never fulfilled her promise.  
Show me how to explain to all who beg to hear,  
how he showed his favorites a plan that would surely make her fall.

Provide me means to let all know Talia's story!

**Chapter 1**

**Destruction**

Talia, wearied and tired from the long battle,  
trudged ahead of her men.  
"Sing! Celebrate!" they cried.  
But with only a stern hand movement,  
she silenced them.  
Walking down roads of dead  
she told them of her plans and thoughts,  
"Do not celebrate the death of another,  
for one day it too will be your turn.  
We have defeated the Aborigines.  
Be joyful that we won and give thanks to the gods.  
There shall be a celebration,  
but first we must rid the other side of the rebels.  
My brother is there and we shall reinforce him and his troops."

Moral was high due only to the wine,  
but all were ready to fight.  
It would take one day to reach Talia's house and her brother.  
The Aborigines had surprised them one night  
and now they were next to defenseless.

Alone in her tent Talia prayed to her patron goddess,  
"Sagettia, if it pleases you,  
guide my hand tomorrow,  
and let no arrow or strike fall short of its goal."

But the goddess was too busy.  
Dylan, the patron god of the Aborigines  
was starting a fight in the court of the gods.  
It did not please him that mortal Talia  
was able to defeat his men.  
He had vowed revenge on honorable Talia  
and was not going to let his chance slip by.  
The court of gods,  
to which only some paid attention to,  
ruled for the time being,  
that due to the reason of preserving the rest of the earth  
Sagettia could not personally interfere.

"You will not fail this fight, Talia,  
but there will be a big battle ahead.  
You are blessed by the Fates  
but cursed by the Aborigines,"  
Sagettia, lady of the arrows,  
whispered in Talia's mind,  
"Be strong my Talia!"

Golden rays glowed  
and shined off the metal swords raised high in the air,  
overpowering all sources of light  
but for the light of Talia's sword,  
like the stars in the night sky  
giving light to all,  
overpowering all but the sun.

Talia's troop marched inland  
towards a rapidly growing fire on the dry land.  
Only a few men remained in the midst of the ruins,  
and they were Aborigines.

Not far from them Talia's hundred men halted.  
They no longer knew their course of action,  
for they could now see  
that the ruins were what was left  
of Talia's house.  
No one could see what had happened  
to the other troops  
for there was no blood,  
no bones,  
just charred wood and broken stone.

"Be brave. The battle must have taken place elsewhere.  
Come, let us find where they have gone.  
We beat them once and we can do it again!"  
Her voice rang clear and her men rallied around her.  
When the moved to approach the survivors,  
the survivors yelled to them to stop.

"We have beaten your allies!"

"Then we shall teach you a lesson,"  
they replied.

"If you dare touch us  
we won't tell where to find Talia's brother."

Talia's brother, Kristof, was one of the troops  
best friends and most respected officials.  
Talia knew,  
that although she wanted to save her brother  
there were the troops' families,  
and the members of the near-by town to care for.  
Her troop would have been fully willing to go after them and make them tell,  
but Talia stopped them.

She had them send out scouts to see what was of the towns.  
When they returned they privately told her,  
told her of the doom.

"Everything is leveled.  
Nothing is left.  
If anyone survived they aren't here.  
Kristof may be the only one left."

'But why,' Talia thought.  
To her men her voice was braver,  
the voice of reason,  
"Listen! There is no one here we can help.  
Be strong! Let us see what they know,  
what they will tell us!"  
Loud cheering endured,  
and the two Aborigines were brought into their midst.

"Tell us everything so that we may spare your life,"  
one ambitious member threatened.

"We know nothing but where Kristof is.  
For yes, he was taken.  
You will not find him,  
nor will you survive, Talia.  
The Black Lord awaits you,  
and with Dylan behind us we will help you meet him!  
And that goes for anyone who tries to help her!"

"Where is he!" resounded in the great dessert,  
more like a demand then a question.

But there was no answer for the two men were dead.

"Let us set up camp and think over what we have heard."

Kimi, goddess of spies, sat on her cloud,  
watching the events fold out.  
Talia was handling the problems well.  
In spite of the fact that everyone who lived there  
could be dead for all they know,  
they seemed quite happy.  
The truth was that the members of the village  
had disappeared before the Aborigines came.

She didn't like the way those two handled their job,  
so she decided she would help.

Deep in a dream, Talia heard a voice call her.  
"Talia, to save him you must go to Scotch Plains."

"Scotch Plains? Where is that?"  
Talia asked this dream-like voice,  
for the moment forgetting other pressing questions.

"In the state of New Jersey, in the United States,  
which lies in North America.  
The Aborigines have hidden him there.

They mean for you to fail,  
to fail him,  
to fail yourself.  
Only you can save him."  
Startled out of her sleep,  
by a leaving owl which she didn't recall in her tent earlier,  
she faced a hard fact.

Talia threw off the coarse blanket

and walked out of her tent,

yelling at the sky,

"I WILL SAVE HIM.  
I PROMISE YOU KRISTOF!  
I WILL SAVE YOU.

I PROMISE."

When the fiery rays hit the sand,  
they glittered and shined,  
as though they were gold nuggets,  
and gold dust,  
in a sea of never-ending melting gold.

"Today we begin our journey  
to leave the Great Sandy Dessert  
towards Port Hedland.  
From there we will catch a ship to the Americas,  
and save Kristof,  
along with whoever may be with him!"  
The dessert was hot during the day,  
but horribly cold at night.  
There must have been a rat in the pack,  
for five days out they soon found themselves without water.  
They had brought supplies enough for months,  
because thirst was inevitable.

Moral was low but they had no choice but to move on.

Finally, when not a drop was left,  
the hundred began to complain.  
They called it a bad omen.

"No one in my care will die of thirst.  
We will have water tomorrow.  
If anyone does not want to stay with us,  
then you are welcome to leave."  
Despite the fact  
that they could see no sign of rain,  
nor any hidden stores,  
Talia seemed confident.

"Soon we will hit the De Grey River,  
and also enter more favorable conditions.  
All we need to do is,  
temporarily,  
change our direction southeast  
instead of northeast."

"No!  
Northeast and we will run into the river."  
a member shouted.

"I assure you  
that either way you will  
come in contact with the river,  
but as to where we are,  
southeast is faster.  
But if anyone  
wants to go northeast,  
go ahead."

Two men left and headed out northeast.

"It is better that they have left!  
Hold out!  
We will make it!"  
With a day passed  
and no river in sight  
the ninety-eight were beginning to lose hope.  
Thirst blinded them,  
and hallucinations caused them to wander.  
Each time Talia paused,  
sought the man,  
and when found, they continued.

Two more left the next day.

Talks of mutiny began to grow,  
but that night Talia had them stop.  
They sang and told stories,  
but only after Talia assured them  
that they would reach Soda Creek  
the next day.

And thus, Talia prevented her men's destruction of themselves.

When the sun was high overhead,  
like a child left a flashlight pointing straight up,  
they saw the river.

More days were spent gathering water.

Talia called a council on the sixth day,  
to consult those who knew the area well.  
It was decided that Route 95 was very close,  
and they could easily take it to the port.

Walking along the road was boring,  
but nicer than the desert.  
Dylan watched them with hatred.  
He wouldn't let them leave  
unscathed.  
Throwing fire in a straight line across the road,  
he laughed evilly.  
But of course, with him not being a fire god,  
the fire was not real.  
But they didn't know that.

"Talia, Talia!  
A fire blocks our path."

'A fire?  
I can't let it stop me!  
But I can't risk my men.  
Something looks wrong.  
This fire isn't right.'  
Talia thought to herself.

"I will go through it,  
and if the gods are with me I will make it.  
If I yell for you to follow then it is alright."

Uncertainty filled the air,  
but Talia didn't wait.  
She stepped right into the fire,  
going as fast as she could to reach the other side.

The men watched her in amazement,  
for she was not being consumed by the fire.  
That meant either the fire was a fake  
or she was protected by the gods.

"Come my ninety-six!  
You will be safe!"

And they did go.  
All but one who was to afraid to pass through,  
and told them all  
that he would rather die then travel with them,  
so they left him to his own means  
for that was what he wanted.

In about one day and a half they reached Port Hedland.  
There they boarded and sailed off on a ship.


	2. Malaysia

Chapter 2

Malaysia

Talia and her crew traveled for two weeks  
Through ocean after ocean.  
They had braved the currents of the Timor Sea.  
They sailed the Banda Sea dodging the reefs  
So they would not be taken under by the waves.  
Once past the corals they reached the Molucca Sea  
And thought it was safe sailing from there.

The safe sails and clam seas were just a thing of the past  
As they moved through the Molucca and into the Celebes Sea.  
The crew had been traveling continuously  
And after weeks at sea they had finally sighted land.  
Only a few days left and they would be on solid ground  
But thanks to Dylan Talia and her crew were not safe yet

Dylan was still angered at Talia's defeat of the Aborigines  
And wanted her and her crew to pay for his loss.  
He summoned all his strength and powers  
And cast them into the Celebes Sea.  
The ocean floor began to rumble and shake  
And the calm sea became a mess of waves.  
The boat began to sway from side to side  
And Talia and her crew did not know what was happening.  
The waves grew bigger and bigger as each minute passed.

One wave grew higher and higher  
And became stronger and stronger  
It pulled the ship in and came crashing down.  
The current carried the ship  
Like a man carries his son  
Atop his shoulders  
So he can see the world before him.  
The ship rose higher into the sky on top of this wave.  
They could see the Malaysian land slightly out of reach  
And it killed them to have the fear of not making it.

The wave finally grew so big that it could not rise any higher  
And slowly and dangerously began to crash down.  
The ship moved onto the top of the wave and stayed there  
As the rest of the water moved down before it.  
Talia's ship and crew followed and hit land with great force  
But as the ship went down five of Talia's best men did not go with it.  
They were sent flying overboard hitting the water  
And then crushed by the rest of the wave.

The ship hit the land and shattered into pieces  
As the remainder of the crew was thrown ashore.  
Talia had been tossed from the ship  
Landing on her back and hitting her arm on a rock.  
She slowly began to sit up and look at what lie in front of her.  
She saw her crew sprawled and scattered along shore  
And her ship in hundreds of pieces  
Wrecked from the waves.

Talia got up and began to pace the shore  
Examining all her men to make sure they were alive and well.  
Talia and her crew managed to escape death  
But now they needed a plan.  
They needed a way to fix their ship and get to Scotch Plains.

Talia decided that her and her crew needed to explore the land  
And search for anything that would help them rebuild their ship.  
In the distance she saw mountains  
And knew if they cross the mountains they would be better off.  
Her crew gathered any salvageable wood from the destroyed ship  
And set off in the mountains' direction.

After walking on the hilly land of Malaysia for four days,  
Talia and her crew finally reached the mountains.  
They had to climb the steep cliffs and rocky mounts  
Of the Pegunongan Iran.  
Talia led her crew up the mountains digging her feet into the sides  
And using her strength to pull herself higher and higher  
Up the cliffs as her crew followed.  
They were all keeping up a steady pace  
And managing to grab safe holds in the mountains.

One man was reaching his foot for another hold  
When his foot slipped and he lost balance.  
His other foot came loose and he began to slide down the mountain.  
He slid towards the bottom grasping for anything to hold onto  
And all he could manage to grab was another one of his crew member's legs.  
He was not thinking in this time of life or death  
Because as he grabbed the man's leg  
He began to pull the poor crew member down the mountain as well.

Talia and the rest of the crew watched  
As their two fellow crew members fell  
Further and further down the mountain to the bottom.  
All the crew saw were the two men hitting the ground with great force  
And a cloud of dirt erupting from where they hit.

Talia and the remainder of the crew could only stop  
And say a little prayer on behalf of the men they had just lost  
Before they turned their backs to the scene and continued up the mountain.  
Talia assured her crew that everything was going to be all right  
And made sure that these tragic deaths  
Would not stop them from saving her brother.  
They finally reached the top and then began to recede down the other side  
Until they were all safely standing on solid ground once again.

Now that they had made it past the mountains  
They needed to find trees to cut down for wood  
So that they could rebuild their ship and sail off this land.  
Talia glanced around and spotted a forest a decent distance away  
Filled with densely packed towering mahogany and teak trees.  
The crew set off towards this area and once reaching it  
Began to chop down any tree that they could manage.

Once they had cut down all the trees that they needed  
Talia took charge and began ordering and supervising them.  
She knew that they did not have adequate supplies  
In their possession to rebuild the entire ship.  
So quick thinking Talia used her skills to come up with a plan  
To build many small makeshift boats and oars.

Half the crew spent an entire three weeks cutting and nailing wood  
While the other half twiddled away at the remaining wood  
Trying to build sturdy oars for paddling the boats.  
After the twenty-first day of long hard work was over  
The crew had built a total of fifteen boats.

Talia stayed ashore with her crew for one more night  
To get a good nights rest and to talk their plans over.  
They were to stay close together in the water  
And head eastward until they came upon land.

At dawn the next morning Talia rounded up her crew  
And commanded them to all report to their assigned vessel.  
Talia got into her boat which was in the front of the pack  
And prayed to Sagettia for guidance and protection  
That they would make it to land without losing any men  
And without encountering any obstacles along the journey.  
And with these words she signaled for them to begin rowing.


End file.
